I'll Be That
by musicislife93
Summary: Finn has a twin sister, Natalie, that Puck has always hade a thing for. Now, in their college years, Natalie wants to date older, sweeter guys and Puck trys to show her that he can be that, go to school and raise a little girl. Puck/OC. Reviews are love!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first Glee Fanfic and I'm a little nervous about it. I want your honest opinion about it and want to know if I should seriously continue it? Reviews are loved 3 Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Natalie, she's mine :-) **

"Kuuuurrt, come on! I'm hungry and tired. Can you please just finish this when your roommate gets here?" Natalie Hudson whined as Kurt worked quickly around his room.

"Nat, stop whining, it's unattractive and it gives you pre-mature wrinkles," Kurt Hummel rolled his eyes as he held his fingers up like a field goal post to the blank white wall, "Do you think my Gaga poster will fit there?"

Natalie huffed and fell backwards on to Kurt's bed, "Dude, seriously? You brought your Gaga poster with you? What is your roommate going to say when he walks in here and sees a giant Lady Gaga poster staring at him? Do you think he's going to be able to sleep with her looming over him? Cause you know I can't," she shivered for effect, "It gives me the creeps."

"Oh, shut up. You love Lady Gaga and you know it," Kurt said as he balanced himself on his desk chair and stuck his poster to the wall.

"Whatever, can you just hurry up?" Natalie whined again and her stomach grumbled. She raised an eyebrow at Kurt, who laughed.

"Alright, alright, come on," he stepped down from the chair and held his hand out to Natalie, who grabbed it excitedly and jumped down from Kurt's bed, "Let's go find Finn and Blaine first. I really don't want your brother killing my boyfriend in the first week."

Natalie laughed as Kurt pulled her down the hallway toward the room that she knew Finn and Blaine were occupying for the first semester of their freshman year at Ohio State, "_Our_ brother, Kurt. Remember, whether you want or claim him or not, he is now your stepbrother. Now you feel the pain I have had to endure for the past 18 years of my life."

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Finn exclaimed as Kurt and Natalie walked into the room without knocking, "And, hello? A little privacy?"

"You are living in a dorm, there is no privacy anymore," Natalie pointed out as she climbed onto Finn's made bed and rested her head on the pillow, "Although, I guess you never really had any privacy now did you?"

Finn rolled his eyes as he set out a picture of himself, his mother, and Natalie on his desk. "Shut up. You should have had to share a bedroom with Kurt. You two are like joined at the hip anyway."

It was Natalie's turn to roll her eyes at her brother and turned to look at Kurt, who had taken up the space in Blaine's lap as soon as they walked through the door. Currently, they were in a very heated make-out session, but her stomach growled at her again, forcing her to groan.

"Kuuuurt! You promised me food!" Natalie smirked a little when Kurt pulled away from Blaine with a huff.

"Fine," Kurt grumbled and made to stand up, but was once again pulled into Blaine's lap, making him giggle, "You want food?" Kurt directed the question at Blaine, but Finn answered.

"Oh, God yes! That is the best suggestion who have ever had." He rubbed his stomach and stretched a little, "Where we going?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as he finally detached himself from Blaine and stood in front of the mirror on Blaine's side of the room to fix his hair that his boyfriend's hands seemed to be magnetized to when they were making out. "I didn't ask you, but since you're inviting yourself anyway, I thought we could check out downtown. I heard there are some cool clubs around Columbus, if you can find them."

Natalie grumbled and buried her head in Finn's pillow, "But, I'm tired!" she exclaimed and the three boys gave each other a weird look.

"Why?" Finn asked as he pulled his pillow out of his sister's grasp and checked it over for make-up marks. "It was only a two hour drive."

"A two hour drive, with three boys and an annoying girl. Two who sat in the back seat and made-out the whole time, one, who had to stop for directions, twice and the last, one who sang along to _everything_ on the radio and annoyed the living hell out of me!" Natalie pointed out and glared at Blaine who giggled at a blushing Kurt.

"Hey, Rachel is not annoying!" Finn said and Natalie flickered her eyes to him and raised her eyebrows when both Blaine and Kurt burst out laughing. Finn's cheeks flushed a little and he looked at his feet, "Okay, but she's not _that_ annoying." Finn mumbled

"Whatever, I'm tired and I want a nap before orientation starts tonight. We live here now guys, we will have plenty of time to go out clubbing. Right now I just want some food." Natalie hopped down from Finn's bed and started walking towards the door. "I don't care if you're coming or not, but I'm going."

She didn't look back, but knew the three were following her because she could hear Kurt giggling and Finn muttering something out asking Rachel to come. "She won't want to come even if you asked her. She is currently in our room putting gold stars all over her side of the room." Natalie made a gagging sound and clung to her throat like she was really choking on something.

Finn rolled his eyes and flung his arm around her shoulders as he grinned down at her, "Did I tell you how much I love and appreciate you for letting my girlfriend room with you?" he asked as he squeezed her shoulders a little.

She pushed him off of her and into the opposite wall, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just, don't do anything in there, make her come to your room if you guys are going to get it on or something. I really don't want to walk in on that, again."

Finn's face turned into a tomato and Kurt busted out laughing, but Blaine's face went completely white, "Uh, Finn. If you do, you know, 'get it on' in our room," Blaine used his fingers for air quotations, "Stay off my bed. And put a sock on the door or something so I don't walk in on it either." He shuttered a little just thinking about it.

"Yeah, whatever." Finn mumbled and Natalie laughed as they made their way down the hall. Just as they were nearing Kurt's room, Natalie noticed that Kurt's door was open and she turned to look at him in question.

"Didn't you close your door when we left?" she asked and pointed to the door that was wide open.

"Yeah, I did. Must mean my roommate's here," Kurt smiled as he looked at Finn who was grinning. They both walked past Natalie and Blaine to the open door.

Natalie raised an eyebrow at Blaine, who just shrugged before following his boyfriend and Finn into the room. She rolled her eyes as she too followed, but became seriously confused when she heard her brother's happy voice bouncing off the walls.

"It's good to see you, man! It's been like forever!" Finn exclaimed and Natalie heard the sound of skin hitting skin, meaning he probably high-fived the guy.

"Dude, it's only been three months. I've only been gone for the summer." The voice was way too familiar to Natalie and her eyes widen a little bit as she peeked into the room to see the one person she was defiantly not expecting to see. Standing there in the middle of Kurt's room with two duffle bags at his feet and a couple boxes on the empty bed, was the one, the only, Noah Puckerman.

**Reviews are my drug! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is chapter 2 and if you are reading this and you want more, please review!**

Well, at least she thought it was Noah Puckerman. He had on a pair of loose Levis, a plain white shirt that stretched across his broad chest in just the right way, and a red, McKinley High letterman's jacket hung loosely on his tall frame. But, the one thing that really through Natalie off was the hair, or rather the lack there of hair on his head. Sure he had shaved of that stupid Mohawk once after he got out of juvie, but as soon as his hair had grown back, it was set right back into that horrible hair style and was kept all the way through graduation.

"Hi, Noah." Kurt's high voice broke through Natalie's thoughts and she realized she was staring at her brother's best friend. She shook her head as she stepped just inside of the room and leaned against the door frame as she watched Kurt give the tall jock a hug.

After juvie and the whole Beth thing, Puck liked to go by Noah, no one was really sure why. One day in glee he just freaked out when Santana called him Puck and said that he wanted to be called Noah from now on. No one asked questions, they just started calling him that, and no seemed to see the way he tensed when someone would slip up and call him Puck. Well, no one, except for Natalie.

They had also all become really close, being in glee and all. It was like one happy like family. Well, except for Quinn. She had quit glee their senior year and never came back. As far as any of them knew, she was somewhere in Cincinnati with some guy that she had met online. No one talked to her, and no one wanted to.

"Hey, Nat," Natalie looked up from where she was staring at the floor and right into the amazing hazel eyes of one Noah Puckerman. "How are you?" his voice was low and he smiled widely as he looked at the small girl standing in his door way.

Natalie shrugged as she drug her eyes away from his and glared at Kurt, "Hungry." She stated and raised an eyebrow for emphasize. She heard Noah chuckle a little and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, let's go." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the door, grabbing Finn by the collar of the shirt as he went, "We are going to go to McDonald's down on the corner, because Miss Grumpy Pants here wants food. You wanna come?" Kurt asked as he turned around to look at Noah expectantly.

"Uh, actually, I was just going to stay here and unpack," he gestured to the boxes on the bed, but kept his eyes on Natalie as if half expecting her to say something. Instead, she shrugged her shoulders and turned away, only to be stopped by Kurt who was glaring at her.

She huffed and turned back to Noah, who had stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and was staring at the Lady Gaga poster on Kurt's side of the room, "Come on. You can do all this later." She said and crossed the room to pull on his arm and tug him out of the room before he can protest.

They were just crossing the street outside of the residence hall when they all head it, a high-pitched squeal of a name that they all recognized, "Noah!" Natalie rolled her eyes and continued walking down the side walk behind Kurt and Blaine who were holding hands and also ignoring the girl in a poodle sweater and pencil shirt running toward them.

"Uh, hi Rachel?" Noah asked rather than said as Rachel flung herself into his open arms, "I thought you were going to New York?" he sounded confused and Natalie didn't blame him. Up until about a month ago, Rachel was dead set on going to New York and no one was going to stop her, well no one except for Finn obviously.

They had all gone out for a family dinner with Rachel's dads and Finn had done the most outrageous-and stupid if you asked Natalie-thing and gotten down on one knee, right there in the middle of Breadstix and put the engagement ring that Finn's dad had given his mom on Rachel's finger. She knew she couldn't go to New York after that and she was accepted late into Ohio State with the rest of them, much to Natalie's disappointment.

"Yeah, well things change." She smiled widely as she pulled away from him and held her left hand out in front of her. Noah's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head as he looked from the ring to Finn, back to the ring and settling on Finn with a '_Really!' _look, to which Finn just shrugged and blushed a little.

"Wow," Noah said after a short silence and looked back at Rachel, forcing a smile to his face, "Congratulations!" He said and Rachel giggled as she pulled away and walked to Finn, taking his hand in hers.

"Thank you. It was completely unexpected and I just couldn't say no, ya know?" she beamed up at Finn who was also beaming down at her. Seeing as how they were lost in their own little world, Noah nodded slightly and turned to catch up with the other three.

"So, you're going to be Rachel's sister-in-law?" he asked Natalie as he fell into step next to her.

"Oh god, don't say that out loud. I don't want to think about it, just the fact that my adorable niece or nephew could grow up to be like her, makes me want to steal them as soon as she gives birth to them and raise them as my own. I mean seriously! How could Finn do that to his unborn children?" she was exaggerating, she knew she was. But, seriously? Rachel? In their family? God help her.

Noah chuckled as he looked Natalie up and down. He had always been attracted to her, just didn't make a move. She was his best friend's twin sister and he was more than a little afraid of her step-father who keeps a rifle in the living room right next to his recliner. He knows, he's seen it. But, it wasn't only those two reasons.

He had never made a move or even tried to get close to her because he knew he would hurt her. Practically growing up in the Hudson household, he has seen Natalie some home from multiple dates crying her eyes out over some douche that had broken up with her because she wouldn't have sex with him. Hell, Noah had held her a couple times as she cried because her mom wasn't home to deal with it and Finn was at a complete loss when it came to girls. Having a little sister defiantly helped him in the crying girls department.

He had seen her completely broken before and knew he was the cause of many girls' tears over the years. But, for some reason, the thought that he could have been one of the guys to make Natalie cry, made him want to kick himself in the crotch. So he backed off and tried his best to just be Finn's best friend and McKinley High's 'sex-shark'.

"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad." He said as he covered his mouth to cover up a smile as Natalie turned to glare at him.

"She's already planning the wedding. We are all going to dance down the aisle to some Broadway show tune that I have never heard of and her and Finn are going to sing their vows to each other." She made a gesture as if she were hanging herself from a noose and gagged, "Kill me now."

Noah didn't cover up his smile as he removed his hand, "You're gonna be in the wedding? Aww isn't that sweet. What are you? The maid of honor?" he laughed a little, but quickly shut up when she narrowed her eyes at him a little, "Oh my god," he gasped and laughed out loud, "She asked you to be the maid of honor!"

"No, she didn't ask." Natalie huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and focused on the back of Kurt's head in front of her, "I had no choice. As soon as Finn was off his knee, she was naming off people to be in the wedding party and pointed at me saying that I was going to be the maid of honor. Mom was so excited; I pretty much had no choice."

Noah laughed again as she grumbled almost to herself about Rachel, "Hey, don't laugh. You're in it too." She turned to grin evilly up at him.

He immediately shut up and stopped in his tracks, "What are you talking about? Neither of them have said anything to me about it. I just found out they were engaged."

She shrugged as he opened the door for her to the fast food joint, "Who do you think I'm walking down the aisle with?" she walked past him and got in line behind Kurt and Blaine.

Noah stopped to hold the door open for an elderly couple and smiled politely when the woman smiled and called him a 'nice young man'. He didn't really register it; all he could think about was getting to walk down the aisle with Natalie.

"Dude, are you coming?" Finn asked Noah, knocking him out of his daydream where Natalie was wearing white and she was walking towards him.

Finn and Rachel had caught up to the group and they were all standing in the line waiting to order. Noah shook his head and followed Finn to the line and stood next to him.

"Oh, hey. I was going to ask you, and Rachel said I had to before our classes start, but you know we are getting married now, and I was wondering if you would be my best man?" Finn asked as he stared at the menu, trying to figure out what he wanted.

Noah shook his head and laughed a little before his eyes landed on Natalie who was standing a few people in front of him laughing at something Blaine had said, "I would be honored."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the favorites and alerts. I have only had one review. But, I'm hoping more people will review! Please and thank you!**

**I own nothing but Natalie and the plot!**

"Yes, mom. I will tell Finn to call you more often." Natalie huffed as she opened the door to her residence hall and trudged her way up the three flights of stairs to the girl's floor. It was just after 8 o'clock on a Friday night and she had just gotten out of her late night biology lab. They were just entering the second month of school and her mother called her at least once a week, and she had already talked to her on Tuesday, so when her phone started going off on her way back to her dorm, she thought something was seriously wrong.

"I'm sorry to bother you, sweetie," her mom said on the other end of the line and she sighed when she heard the regret in her voice, "It's just that he never calls, you know. And I get worried about him being in that big city all by himself."

Natalie sighed again as she finally reached her floor, "I know, mom. And it's okay. I understand." Her mother had been worried about Finn being in a big city, because everyone knew he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. "But, he has Rachel." Natalie pointed out and she could almost hear her mother roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." It wasn't that her mom didn't like Rachel; it was just that the girl was so damn annoying! Natalie heard some commotion on the other end of the line, "Well, sweetie. Burt's home and we are having date night."

Natalie smiled when she heard the excitement in her mom's voice. Burt had been a blessing to all three of them, not only was their mother finally happy, but both she and Finn finally had a father figure in their live, and the fact that it was her best friend's dad was even better. "Okay, you guys have fun and I will make sure that Finn calls you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Nat. I love you."

"Love you too, mom." Natalie smiled as she heard Burt yell in the background that he loved her, "Love you too, Burt. Bye." She hung up and put her phone in her pocket as she approached her dorm room. She loved her family.

She had just slid her key into the lock when she heard it, the faint sound of a moan coming from the other side of her door. She had told her brother to stay the hell out of her room when he and Rachel were doing stuff. She turned to door knob and pushed the door open.

"Finnegan Christopher Hud-" the rest of the sentence died on her lips as her eyes landed on a topless Kurt grinding mercilessly against a topless Blaine. Neither of them seemed to notice she had even said anything as they continued what they were doing.

She casually walked into her room and slammed the door behind her, pulling the two very flustered boys out of their heated make-out session, "Hey, guys. What's up?" she raised an eyebrow as she motioned to Kurt's lower half that had stopped mid-thrust against Blaine's own, "Besides the obvious?" she smirked and Kurt blushed as he hid his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Rachel…said…we could…use her room." Blaine panted out as he avoided eye contact with the still smirking girl, "She and Finn are in our room and she gave us her keys. She said you weren't supposed to be back 'til like 8." Blaine furrowed his brow in confusion.

Natalie rolled her eyes and pointed to the alarm clock on her desk, "Yep, and its 8:13."

Blaine slowly nodded his head as if this was the first time he had heard of the concept of time and sighed, "Looks like we are getting kicked out." He nuzzled his nose against Kurt's throat and said boy whined.

"Please, Natalie?" Kurt turned to her and gave her the puppy face that even a tough girl like Natalie couldn't resist.

"Why aren't you in your own room?" she asked as she walked to her wardrobe to pull out a pair of comfortable sweats and an old, muscle shirt of Finn's to change into. She changed in front of the two, turning away from them to slip on a sports bra and slide some shorts on before putting on the other stuff. Hey-her best friend was gay and had a boyfriend; she really didn't mind changing in front of them because she knew they were in no way interested at all.

"Because Noah's in there studying." Kurt stated and Natalie whipped her head around to stare at him so fast he swore her head was going to pop off, "What?" he asked as he stared at his open mouthed best friend.

"Did you just say Noah was studying? As in 'badass' Noah Puckerman is studying?" she stared at him like he had grown three heads as she pulled her shoulder length, dark hair back into a messy bun. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You know he's changed, Natalie. Besides, he's getting it all done tonight so he has the weekend to spend with Beth." He shrugged and turned to the other side of the bed to dig his own keys out of his jeans, "Here, you can go study with him. At least it will be quiet." He held out his keys to her and Natalie sighed as she took them.

"You two so owe me." She said as she gathered the books she would need to do her homework and shoved them into her book bag along with her laptop. She flung the bag over her shoulders and turned back to say something else, but stopped and rolled her eyes when she found the couple the way she had found them, "Stay off my bed."

Kurt gave a short wave, and mumbled something along the lines of 'yeah, yeah', but didn't bother to pull away from Blaine as she walked out of her own dorm and back to the stairs where she would have to walk up two more flights of stairs just to get to Kurt's floor. Man was she glad they were in the same residence hall.

When she finally made it to Kurt's room, she rolled her eyes at the flashy sign Kurt had hung on his door. It was dripping in glitter and his name was in big, bold, black letters that stuck out from the paper. Only Kurt would put something that gaudy on his door. She turned to look at the multi-colored paper next to Kurt's and smiled softly. Noah's name was printed in large bubble letters and they were colored in with all kinds of colors, with a slew of colorful squiggles around the outside of the letters themselves.

The weekend after they had all moved into the dorms, they were making signs for their doors and Beth had been there. She was upset that everyone else was coloring and having fun, so Natalie had taken a piece of paper and drew the bubble letters and given it to Beth to color. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Noah had opted for using that on his door instead of the one that he had made himself with just his name written in black marker.

She quietly slid the key into the lock and opened the door. She wasn't surprised to be met with the back of Noah's head as he bobbed his head to the music only he could hear from the headphones that were stuck in his ears. She was, however, a little surprised to see a small, sleeping blonde girl curled up in Noah's bed fast asleep.

She furrowed her brow a little as she closed the door behind herself softly and quietly made her way to Kurt's desk, opposite of Noah's. She watched as Noah jumped a little and settled his hand over his heart as he pulled his headphones out of his ears and squinted at her in the dim lighting that his desk light was giving off.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you and I didn't want to wake Beth up." She held her hands out in front of her as if she were surrendering and stood there until it seemed that Noah's heart was beating at a normal pace again, "You okay?"

Noah chuckled a little and nodded as he glanced at his sleeping daughter, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just didn't expect anyone back tonight," suddenly, he scrunched up his nose and looked back at her, "What are you doing here?"

She sighed as she set her book bag on Kurt's desk and flipped the light on, "Apparently, Rachel gave Kurt her keys and they are currently grinding against each other in Rachel's bed," she explained and Noah laughed a little. "So, you are stuck with me for the night." She shrugged and settled into the desk chair as she started taking her work out of her bag.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Noah smiled as he stood up and stretched a little, cracking his back in a few places. He quietly made his way to the side of his bed and pulled the comforter around Beth's shoulders as he kissed her forehead softly.

"What is she doing here?" Natalie asked as she watched Noah gently stroke his daughter's hair. He really was a good dad and had been involved in her life since Shelby came back to Lima. Even though Shelby was the legal guardian of Beth, she wanted Beth to know at least one of her real parents and Quinn wanted nothing to do with her. So, Noah did things with Beth as much as he could and was super excited when Shelby had taken a job in Columbus, which meant he wouldn't have to drive home to see his daughter on weekends.

Every weekend, Shelby worked late hours, so Noah usually had her, which totally didn't bother him, or his friends. Normally, she would stay in the dorm with him and Kurt. Natalie usually lived in their dorm those weekends too, just so she was around to do some girl stuff when the boys got boring. Beth was the highlight of all of their lives, if anything was going wrong or they were just having a bad day, she would turn everything around with just one smile. Shelby and Noah were working out an agreement, as long as Noah went to school, kept his grades up and stayed out of trouble, he could have her on weekends and see her whenever he wanted. That and the fact that Shelby was already working on filling out the paper work to give guardianship back to Noah when he graduated, were the only things that motivated him to even go to college.

"Shelby took an extra shift tonight and didn't want to get a babysitter when she knew it was the weekend," Noah explained as he walked back to his desk and sighed as he looked over his work. "Hey, are you taking a math class right now?"

Natalie nodded slowly as she stood up and made her way to Noah's side of the room, "I am majoring in medicine. Whether we want to or not, we are required to take like all the math classes here." She stated and laughed a little when Noah rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Miss. 'Smarty-pants'," he gestured to his half-finished homework and sat back in his seat sighing, "Help?" he asked and pouted a little as he looked up at her from under his lashes.

Natalie felt her breathe catch in her throat, but quickly covered it up with a laugh, "Aren't you supposed to be an education major?" she asked as she skimmed over the algebraic equations that covered Noah's paper.

"Yeah, but the only thing math I have to know to teach music is to count the notes on the clef." Noah pointed out and Natalie rolled her eyes. Noah was majoring in music education and honestly, it didn't surprise her. He could play the guitar and the piano and his voice was actually really good. That and the fact that he's great with kids, makes him the perfect candidate for an elementary level music teacher.

"Whatever. Move over." She said was he scooted his chair over and she quietly dragged Kurt's over so she could help him with his algebra.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what are you going to do after college?" Noah asked an hour later. They had finished his algebra and were currently Facebook creeping on some of their former classmates on his computer. She had blown off her own homework, figuring she could do it Sunday night so she was sure she had everything done before class Monday morning.

"I don't know. Med school? I'm not real sure. I was actually thinking about changing my major." She shrugged as if it wasn't that big of a deal. Noah stopped scrolling through the Facebook updates and stopped to stare at her. She turned to see why he had suddenly stopped and furrowed her brow, "What?"

"You are going to change your major?" he asked doubtfully and shook his head when she nodded, "Nat, you have been saying since we were in 7th grade that you were going to become a pediatrician." Anyone who knew Natalie knew she had a knack for anything that involved the human body, which was one of the main reasons she went into medicine in the first place.

"I know and I would still technically be in the medical field, I just wouldn't have to go take all those extra years of college. I think I'm going to change it to nursing. I mean if you think about it, they are a lot more hands on and you spend more time with the nurse than you do with the doctor anyway." She explained and Noah nodded his head thoughtfully.

"You actually have a point. And I could totally see you wearing one of those short white nurses dresses, with the heels and hat with the red cross." He teased her and she hit him in the shoulder lightly.

"You need to stop watching role play porn." She rolled her eyes as he shrugged and grinned at her.

"Daddy?" a tiny, groggy voice broke through the seemingly quiet room and both college students turned to find Beth sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. Did we wake you up?" Noah asked concerned as he stood up and came to stand next to her.

"No, but I'm hungry." Beth pouted a little, making Natalie laugh out loud. Beth's head snapped in the direction of Natalie and her whole face lit up. "Natalie!" Beth screeched and nearly fell out of bed as she scrambled to get to the ground.

Noah gasped and caught his daughter before setting her on the ground and watching her rush to Natalie who was crouched down and waiting with her arms wide open. Beth giggled loudly as her feet were lifted off the ground and Natalie settled her on her hip. She kissed the blonde's forehead and looked back at Noah who was breathing deeply.

"I think you scared daddy," Natalie whispered to Beth who also turned to look at her dad who had his hand over his heart trying to calm down for the second time that night. "Maybe you should apologize." Natalie moved closer to Noah and Beth reached out to him.

"Daddy?" the sound of her voice made him look up and all of the fear that he just had melted away as he looked into the tear-filled hazel eyes that matched his own. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Her bottom lip quivered and Noah sighed as he reached out to take her into his arms.

"It's okay, baby girl. Daddy was just scared that you were going to get hurt," he clung to her as she buried her head into his chest and Natalie smiled softly. He was a great dad. "How about we walk down to McDonalds?" Noah suggested suddenly and Natalie remembered Beth saying something about being hungry.

"Can Natalie come with us?" Beth asked as she looked up at her daddy and Noah looked at her, and then over her head to Natalie who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Only if she wants to." Noah said and Beth twisted herself around in his arms to look at Natalie with the puppy dog eyes that could crack the worst criminals into telling the truth.

Noah laughed when Natalie flinched and sighed; "I don't have a choice do I?" she asked and nodded when Noah shook his head and grinned at her, "Alright, why not? It's not like I can go back to my room. I'll probably end up crashing in Kurt's bed to night anyway."

"Sleepover!" Beth said excitedly and Noah rolled his eyes as he set her down and told her to put her shoes on.

"You need a sweatshirt?" Noah eyed Natalie who was in sweats and a cut-off muscle shirt. It may have been September, but it was almost 10 o'clock at night, not to mention they were in Ohio.

"Please?" Natalie asked and Noah nodded as he reached into his closet and pulled out an old red, football hoodie with 'Puckerman' printed in white across the back. She raised her eyebrows at him, but put it on anyway.

Noah shrugged, "It's the only thing I have clean," he grabbed his letterman's jacket and through it over his own shoulders as he gave Natalie a once over with his sweatshirt hanging loosely on her body, "Looks better on you anyway."

Natalie rolled her eyes and turned away from him to hide the faint blush that painted her cheeks as she pulled her wallet from her book bag.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Beth said from her spot by the door by the door. She had both her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot against the tiled floor as she glared at him expectantly.

Natalie laughed as Noah glared at her and turned back to Beth, "No more hanging out with Aunt Rachel or Uncle Kurt alone." He stated and took her hand as they finally made their way out the door and down the stairs.

"Grandma Shelby says Aunt Rachel is a good influence on me." Beth countered and Noah grumbled.

"Of course she did."

Natalie laughed and followed the two out in to the cool, Ohio night. They were crossing the street outside of the dorms when Beth took Natalie's hand in her free one and walked happily swinging both of her arms through the air with Natalie and Noah's hands going with hers.

"Hey, Natalie!" a voice called out from behind the small group and Natalie glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she saw a tall blonde making his way towards her.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Natalie grinned as she stopped, forcing Beth and Noah to stop as well.

"Not much. We still on for tomorrow night?" Sam asked and glanced down at Beth who was glaring at him slightly. He then looked up and gave a nod to Noah, who completely ignored him and bent down to pick Beth up.

"Uh," Natalie hesitated a little as she watched Noah pick Beth up and continue walking towards the McDonald's. She snapped her head back to Sam when she heard him clear his throat, "Actually, something came up. Can I take a rain check?" she asked hopefully and bit her bottom lip when Sam sighed.

"Nat, this is the third time something has 'come up'." Sam used air quotations and nodded towards Noah and Beth, "Does this have something to do with that Puckerman guy? I didn't realize you had a thing for deadbeats who can't keep it in their pants."

Sam's head whipped to the side when a strong force landed on his left cheek and left a stinging in its wake. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he stared down at the now seething Natalie, "First-don't call me Nat. Second-he's not a deadbeat, he is a good dad." She kept her voice low for fear that Noah would hear her, "I take it back. I don't want a rain check. See ya around, Sam."

She turned away from the tall blonde who was still holding his cheek that was turning a bright red and stared at her in confusion as she made her way to Noah and Beth. Noah had stopped in his tracks and turned when he heard the sharp sound of a slap echo through the still air. His mouth was still hanging open and Beth was giggling as Natalie took her from his arms.

"Come on, I want chicken nuggets." Natalie said and tickled Beth a little as she walked in front of Noah, who was still gaping at her. He had no idea what had just happened and honestly, neither did she. She had just slapped some guy, who was a potential future boyfriend because he had insulted Noah Puckerman. The same Noah Puckerman who was her brother's best friend. The same Noah Puckerman who strung her underwear and bras up on the flag pole at school their freshman year. The same Noah Puckerman that she was insulting since the day she met him. The same Noah Puckerman that she could not stop thinking about. What the hell was wrong with her?


	5. Chapter 5

"So, are you going to tell me why you slapped that blonde dude with the big mouth last night?" Noah asked nonchalantly as he dipped a pretzel bite into the melted cheese and stuck it into his mouth.

He and Natalie were sitting on a bench in the middle of the local mall watching Beth chase a boy who looked to be about her age, around the small play area that was set up in the center of the food court. They had decided to check out the shopping mall seeing as how Kurt was starting to freak out that he was running out of clothes to wear and Blaine said something about a new bowtie.

And of course when shopping was mentioned, Rachel had to come along to make sure they had stores that sold her teddy bear and unicorn sweaters so her dads wouldn't have to mail her new ones every few weeks, meaning that Finn was also forced to go and hold her bags.

This left Natalie and Noah to walk around the small mall with Beth holding one of each of their hands and happily pulling them from one store to another. When Beth said she was getting hungry, they both sighed in relief and made their way to the food court were Beth spotted the play area and instantly forgot about her hunger as she gave Noah the puppy eyes to play for just a few minutes.

Noah had ended up caving and he and Natalie had found a small concession to get some nachos and pretzel bites to tie them over until dinner time. They were currently sitting on one of the many benches scattered around the area, munching on their food in silence when Noah had asked the question.

"What?" Natalie asked as she tore her eyes away from Beth to look up at Noah, a tortilla chip covered in cheese half way to her mouth.

Noah laughed a little and shook his head as he picked up another pretzel bite. "That blonde guy from last night, you slapped him. And from what I could tell you got him pretty good." He smirked as Natalie rolled her eyes and stuck the chip in her mouth. "I just wanted to know why, I mean I heard that you guys had plans for today and seeing as how you are here with me instead and not with blondie, I figured that slap had something to do with it," he shrugged and Natalie nodded her head a little, but didn't say anything as she avoided his eyes.

"Well?" Noah probed her in the side with his finger lightly and chuckled when she turned to glare at him, "What happened? Did he say something to offend you? I would say that I would kick his ass, but I think you got it covered already."

Natalie rolled her eyes again and couldn't stop the light blush that spread across her cheeks as she found Beth's blonde curls in the sea of children once again, "I just told him that I had other plans and he didn't like it. Said something's that I didn't like, so I smacked him," she shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world and turned to look at him, "What?"

He was looking at her with a look on his face that said he either didn't believe her or thought there was more to the story, "Soooo, what did he say? It had to have been something serious to get a reaction like that out of you," Natalie rose an eyebrow at him, "You have to remember that I am your brother's best friend and I pretty much grew up picking on you and calling you names and no matter what I say or how much of an ass I am to you, not once have you smacked me like that." He pointed out as he waved his pretzel around in front of her face, "The last time I saw you hit someone like that was when Karofsky brought up your dad." He raised both of his eyebrows and nodded as he took a bite of his pretzel and leaned away from her, never breaking eye contact.

Natalie remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the first day of their junior year and Karofsky was giving Noah and Finn shit about being in glee again. She had gotten fed up with it and didn't want either boy getting in trouble for fighting on the first day and stepped in between all the jocks, pushing Karofsky back against a locker softly. She had told him to back off or she was gonna get Sue.

Karofsky had scoffed and said Finn would have been able to take care of himself and not have to have his sister step in for him if their dad was still alive. She didn't even blink as her hand landed across his right cheek and the sharp sound echoed through the hall followed by the gasp of everyone who was watching. She had threatened to cut off his manhood if he ever mentioned her father again and he walked around with a welt on his face the shape of her hand for the next week.

She didn't mean to hit him that hard. It just happened. He had been talking crap about her father who she loved with all her heart. Her dead father. She only got upset like that when people started talking about the ones she cared about and loved. And she had smacked Sam for the same reason, he was talking crap about Noah-her brother's best friend, the guy who was like a brother to her and nothing else, right?

She was pulled from her daze when she heard the loud cry come from across the play area and looked up just in time to see Noah dashing across the makeshift bridge to pick up Beth who had apparently fallen down. She quickly cleared off the seat next to her as Noah carried Beth to the bench and set her down.

"Oh, Sweetie, what happened?" Natalie asked as she wiped the tears from Beth's face and Noah dropped to his knees in front of the small blonde to pulled her jeans up and inspect the damage.

"Th-Th-That boy I was chasing?" Beth stuttered out as she tried to control her breathing and sniffled here and there. Natalie nodded as her eyes found the little boy Beth had been chasing standing in front of an older woman looking very guilty, "He pushed me down and-and-and I hurt my knee." Beth's lip quivered as her eyes filled with a fresh batch of tears.

"It's not that bad, baby girl," Noah said as he kissed her carpet burnt knee and began to put her pant leg down again, "It will feel better in the morning."

Beth nodded a little a wiped her tears away before she launched herself into Noah's open arms. He stood from the ground and sat back on the bench next to Natalie stroking her blonde curls as Natalie rubbed her back softly.

"You know," Natalie said in a low voice next to Beth's ear, making the small girl look up at her, "Sometimes when a boy likes a girl, he makes fun of her and pushes her around a little." Natalie smiled a little when Beth's face lite-up a bit.

"Really!" Beth asked in awe and giggled a little when Natalie nodded her head.

"Don't tell her that," Noah narrowed his eyes a little at Natalie who just smiled and shrugged before winking at Beth.

"Daddy," Beth looked up at her father with a hint of mischief in her eyes that Noah knew she got from him, "Did you ever push Natalie or call her names?"

Noah furrowed his brow a little and slowly nodded his head as if afraid of where this was going. As soon as the giant grin broke out across Beth's face, Noah instantly regretted his answer, "Beth, it's not-"

"I knew you always liked Natalie!" Beth exclaimed as she smiled wider as she looked from her red-faced father to Natalie who had both of her eyebrows raised and back again, giggling like crazy.

"Excuse me?" a woman's polite voice broke through Beth's manic giggles and all three turned to see a woman standing and holding the hand of the little boy Beth had been playing with, "Logan just wanted to come over and apologize for pushing your daughter."

She lightly tugged his hand so he was standing in front of her as Noah placed Beth on the ground. Both kids stared at their feet for a few seconds before Logan's mother cleared her throat and lightly pushed Logan toward Beth.

"I-I'm sorry," Logan mumbled as he glanced up at Beth from under his lashes only to find her staring at him and he blushed and looked down again.

Beth smiled a little and reached out to punch him in the shoulder, "You're it!" She yelled loudly and took off running across the play area again with Logan hot on her trail.

Noah, Natalie and Logan's mom watched them chase each other again and laugh, "Ah, puppy love." Natalie sighed dreamingly and laughed again when Noah glared at her lightly.

Logan's mom laughed again and looked back at the two sitting on the bench, "I'm sorry about Logan. He has two older brothers so he's used to playing a little rough. I'm just glad your daughter was so forgiving."

"She gets that from him," Natalie rolled her eyes and pointed to Noah who stuck his tongue out at her in return.

Logan's mother laughed again and sighed, "You two remind me of my husband and I when we were young and in love," she sighed as if she were remembering the old days, "You hold on to each other and stay as in love as you are right now and you will get through anything life throws your way." She winked and turned her back as she began to walk away.

"But we're not-" Natalie started, but failed to finish as the woman was already out of ear shot. She huffed and crossed her arms as she watched Beth and Logan play.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Noah nudged her a little with his shoulder, "We know the truth about our relationship and that's all that counts. I know I don't have a chance with you." He shrugged and looked down at his feet as he leaned forward on his knees.

Natalie furrowed her brow and looked back at him, "What do you mean you know you don't 'have a chance' with me?" she asked as she leaned towards him a little.

Noah's cheeks turned red and he lifted his head opening his mouth to respond but was cut off by Kurt's voice, "Nat! Look at this amazing scarf I found at American Eagle! Isn't it soft!" he rubbed it across her cheek, but Natalie didn't pay any attention to the fabric that was being rubbed against her skin as she kept her eyes on Noah who blew out a breath of air and stood up.

"You guys ready to head out then?" he asked Finn who was trying to balance the hundred shopping bags Rachel had shoved into his arms.

"Uh, yeah I think so." Finn's muffled voice came from somewhere under the bags and Noah nodded as he called out to Beth that it was time to go.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Kurt asked Natalie as the group made their way out of the mall.

"Huh?" Natalie asked as she finally pulled her eyes from the back of Noah's head and looked at Kurt, "Oh, uh. Nothing really." She shrugged and looked back at Noah's tall frame carrying Beth across his back.

Honestly, she didn't really know what they were talking about, but she knew she had to get Noah alone again and somehow bring up that conversation, because for some stupid reason, hearing him say those words had made her heart beat a little faster and her eyes fill with hope. Damn Kurt and his super soft scarf.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since they went to the mall and Natalie had yet to get Noah alone to possibly bring up that conversation again. She didn't get it, Noah had always been her brother's best friend, even when they went through that little slump with Quinn. So why all of a sudden was she getting these weird feelings when she was around him. Sure she had always liked Noah a little, but what younger sister never had a small crush on her older brother's best friend (Yeah, yeah. Finn was older by a whole two minutes and he never let her forget it.)? It was just natural.

But it was weird now, she had never really been close to Noah, he was just always at the house playing video games with Finn and picking on her whenever he got the chance. And sure he was sometimes the only one there when she came home from a date that went horribly wrong and she may or may not have broken down while he held her a time or two.

Then he got Quinn pregnant and Noah stopped coming over to the house because he and Finn weren't talking. Noah just seemed to distance himself from everyone. Then Beth was born and Quinn gave her up and then there was juvie. But it seemed like he had changed, he wasn't that trouble-making, self-proclaimed 'badass' that he claimed to be in high school. Actually, now that she thought about it, he hadn't been like that since the end of junior year when he started going by Noah again and not Puck.

Natalie shook her head to clear her thoughts and sighed as she looked down at her half-finished algebra that she had totally forgotten about when she started thinking about helping a certain hazel-eyed father with the same stuff just a week ago. And, really, he was a great dad. And his whole face just lite up whenever Beth was around and-NO!

Natalie groaned and stood up from her chair, raising her hands above her head to get the tension out of her shoulders. She really needed to stop thinking about Noah. He seemed to be messing with her head a lot lately and she didn't even usually see him during the week unless the whole group met for lunch or something.

"What's with you?" Finn asked from his spot on Rachel's bed where he was flipping through the newest issue of _Sports Illustrated_.

She looked up at him a little startled at first, but quickly recovered as she placed her hands on her hips and snarled at him a little, "What are you doing in here?"

Finn shrugged a little, "We're going out for a while. Kurt and Rachel wanna check out downtown. They were complaining earlier that we have been here for over two months and still haven't gone to check out any of the clubs. She's in the bathroom changing." Finn rolled his eyes, but kept flipping through the magazine.

"And by we, you mean you, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine right?" Natalie asked a little hopeful cause she really didn't want to get stuck going out with her overly annoying sister-in-law to be.

"You wish," Kurt's voice answered before Finn could even process what she had said. "We are all going." Kurt whipped open her wardrobe and started looking through her clothes trying to find something for her to wear.

"I can dress myself, Kurt," Natalie said a little annoyed as she came to stand next to him, "Besides, why do I have to go? You guys are the ones who want to go out. You know me Kurt, I'm not exactly the type of girl who has to go out and have a good time." She pointed out and huffed a little when Kurt shoved some clothes into her arms.

"Noah's going." Kurt smiled a little and Natalie scowled at him.

"And I care because?" She raised an eyebrow at him and turned a little to make sure Finn wasn't paying attention. She turned back just in time to see Kurt roll his eyes, "Doesn't he have Beth though? It is a Saturday night." She turned her back and spread out the clothes in her arms on her bed to see what Kurt had picked out for her.

"Shelby has her for tonight so Noah can go out and be a normal college student for just one night," Kurt explained as Natalie nodded and frowned at the outfit, "Fine, if not go for him, go for me?" Kurt asked and pouted a little. Natalie turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest as she gave him a doubtful look.

"Alright, alright. Then go for all the cute boys who will be there looking for a cute girl to take home." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows and winked.

Now that she thought about it, that was a great idea. She could use the distraction and maybe finally get her mind off of Noah. Sure her brother would be there, but with Rachel along, Finn wouldn't even notice.

"There will be none of that!" Finn exclaimed as he popped off the bed and stood next to Kurt. Natalie rolled her eyes a little and smirked as she grabbed the jeans and tank top Kurt had picked out for her and walked between the boys towards her door to change in the bathroom.

"Be none of what?" Noah was suddenly standing in front of her looking down at her with those amazingly hazel eyes and warm, welcoming smile.

_Stop! Stop! Stop! Get a hold of yourself, girl! _Natalie scolded herself mentally and pulled her eyes way from his only to have her eyes trail down his body. She bit her lip as she took in the black t-shirt he had on that clung to is arms in just the right way and the worn out Levi's that hung on his hips loosely.

"Kurt is trying to hook Natalie up with some random guy tonight so he can take her home and do God knows what to my baby sister!" Finn exclaimed and Natalie rolled her eyes again.

"Two minutes, Finn! You are older by two minutes! That hardly makes me your baby sister," Natalie turned to glare at her brother and lightly hit Noah in the stomach when she heard him chuckle beside her.

"Whatever," Finn threw his hands in the air and pointed at her, "You're still not leaving without one of us with you." He pointed his finger at himself then whipped it around between Kurt and Noah.

Natalie opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Rachel's voice coming from behind her, "So, who's ready to go out and have a good time!" she clapped her hands together and smiled widely.

Natalie turned around and pushed past her, grumbling about her pain in the ass brother, leaving a confused Rachel in her wake. "What I miss?" she asked and furrowed her brow as she looked from slightly red-faced Finn, to an amused Kurt to a laughing Noah.

"Oh, you know. Just the normal 'Hudson Showdown'." Noah laughed and flung his arm around Rachel's shoulders as she nodded in understanding, because seeing Finn and Natalie fight, was like watching the sun come up every morning.

"Well, are we ready then?" Rachel's said excited again and clapped her hands together once.

Noah laughed again and Kurt shook his head letting out a chuckle of his own. Rachel was going to be one crazy mother someday.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure about this?" Natalie yelled into Kurt's ear as he pulled her through the ocean of sweaty bodies grinding against each other to the sound of Beyoncé. They had found a club downtown that was sort of an underground thing. She honestly had no idea how they had found it seeing as how it was quite literally _underground_ . But, Kurt had said that it was strictly for college students, over 18, but under 21. They were even carded at the front door-driver's license and student ID.

"I'm positive, Natalie!" Kurt yelled back and continued to pull her towards the bar on the far side of the dance floor, "No high school kids causing drama and no drunk guys getting into fights about who's taking you home. It's perfect!"

Natalie laughed and rolled her eyes as she looked behind her to make sure the rest of their group was following, only to see the Rachel had already pulled Finn out onto the dance floor, but Noah and Blaine were still there trying to keep up with the two.

"Two Cokes, two Dr. Peppers, a Diet Coke, and a bottle of water, please." Natalie turned back to see Kurt leaning over the bar and yelling his order into the tall, muscular bartender's ear over the loud music booming through the large area.

Natalie leaned against the bar next to Kurt and watched the bartender walk to the cooler on the other end of the bar to get their drinks. "He's gay." Natalie tore her eyes away from the bartender's awesome butt to look at Noah who had squeezed himself in between herself and a seriously tone deaf guy singing along to Ke$ha at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, yeah?" Natalie raised an eyebrow and smirked a little, "And your gaydar is on tonight because…?" she trailed off as she looked him up and down and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Just pointing out the obvious," Noah nodded in the direction of the bartender and got closer to Natalie's ear when she turned to look at the guy again, "His jeans are painted on, his shirt only comes down to his bellybutton-which is pierced- and he's wearing more make-up than you are." Noah said right into her ear, trying to make it look like he wasn't openly talking about the looks of some guy.

Natalie frowned as she took in what he was saying and noticed everything he had pointed out, not to mention the way the guy's eyes landed on his male co-worker's ass as he was walking towards them. When he finally made it to them, he placed the drinks on the bar in front of Kurt and winked, "That will be $11.50, sweet cheeks."

Natalie slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes bugged out and she turned to look at Noah, who was looking out at the dance floor laughing himself, "Did you hear…?" Natalie pointed over her shoulder to where Kurt was paying the guy for their drinks and Noah looked back down at her and nodded a huge grin on his face, "He makes Mariah Carey sound like a man!"

Noah couldn't help it, he burst out laughing and had to lean against the bar to steady himself, "What's so funny?" Kurt asked as he handed Noah a Dr. Pepper over Natalie's shoulder.

"Oh, nothing." Natalie turned around and smiled innocently at Kurt as he rolled his eyes and handed her a Dr. Pepper as well.

"I'm sure," Kurt deadpanned and turned away from the bar with the bottle of water and a Coke in his hands, "Where are Finn and Rachel?" he asked and stood on his tiptoes to try and catch a glimpse of his gigantic step-brother.

"They're right there," Noah chuckled as he pointed to a couple in the middle of the dance floor. Finn was standing there, awkwardly shuffling his feet to the upbeat Usher song as Rachel grinded against him in what she probably thought was a sexy way, but to everyone else, it looked like she was trying to do the worm vertically.

Kurt shook his head and cringed at the sight while the other three laughed uncontrollably, "Should we save him?" Blaine asked through his laughter and Natalie shook her head violently.

"No! He got himself into this, besides he's gonna have to dance with her at the wedding, why not get a sneak preview of the horror that will surely happen then." Natalie pointed out and laughed again as she looked back to see her brother standing still as Rachel pushed her butt against his front and flung her head from side to side wildly.

"One Dr. Pepper, please." Natalie turned her head towards the place Kurt had just occupied to her right to see that he had disappeared with Blaine, only to find a dark-haired guy standing next to her-a very _attractive _dark-haired guy.

He must have felt her eyes on him cause he turned to look at her and smiled an adorable lop-sided smile, "Hello," his voice was low and smooth even over the loud music, "I'm Kody." He extended his hand to her and she smiled brightly as she took it.

"Hi, I'm Natalie," She answered and smirked as he gave her the once over. She looked good and she knew it. Kurt had picked out her tightest, form fitting jeans that made her ass look great and a sparkly gray, flowy tank-top that gave her boobs an extra boost. Her jeans were tucked into a pair of knee-high gray boots and her hair was down in its natural waves-in short, she looked hot. Even Noah's jaw had dropped when she got back from the bathroom, oh right-Noah.

She pulled her eyes away from the guy and looked to her left to see that Noah had not moved from his spot against the bar and was practically glaring at Kody over the top of Natalie's head, "Uh, Noah," she snapped her fingers in front of his face until he looked at her and she noticed that his hard stare seemed to soften a little, "This is Kody," she turned back to the dark-haired guy and stepped back so Noah could see him, "Kody, this is Noah, my brother's best friend."

She introduced them and they both nodded at each other in acknowledgement as they shook hands in front of her. As soon as their hands parted, Noah turned his gaze on the dance floor and Kody looked back at Natalie and smiled, "You come here often?"

Natalie flipped her hair over her shoulder in a flirtatious way and fluttered her lashes, "Actually, it's my first time." She smiled at him widely and leaned back against the bar, knowing her boobs were popping more. She knew she was kind of portraying herself as a slut, but she really needed to do something to take her mind off of the tall, hazel eyed dad who had seemed to move closer to her when Kody put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, let me show you what else this place has to offer besides the bar," he winked at her as his hand slid down her arm and took her hand before pulling her to the dance floor.

Natalie let a giggle slip out as Kody slid his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his as they moved against each other to the newest Lady Gaga song. She was enjoying herself greatly and laughed out loud when she spotted a very ecstatic Kurt doing moves that Lady Gaga herself would be jealous of.

"Friend of yours?" Kody asked into her ear and Natalie pulled her eyes away from Kurt to look into the guy's eyes. They were hazel-ish, but just a little browner than Noah's, who's were almost all green, but had flecks of brown here and there.

Natalie shook her head and cursed at herself, how can she still be thinking about Noah when she was dancing with this amazingly hot guy. Suddenly, she remembered he asked her a question and looked back up at him, "Uh, yeah. He's my best friend and step brother."

Kody nodded as he looked from Natalie to Kurt and back again, "You guys go to Ohio State?" he asked and Natalie nodded her head as a smile grew on his face, "Me, too! What year are you?"

Natalie smiled a little, "First, you?"

"I'm a third year, which makes me 20 and this will be my last year being able to come here," Kody explained and Natalie nodded, "Which is why I'm so glad I met you tonight, seeing as how we more than likely will never run into each other on that huge campus."

Natalie giggled a little, "Well, then I guess it's a good thing my friends dragged me out tonight, huh?" she smiled and looked up at him from under her lashes.

"A very good thing." Kody practically growled in her ear and Natalie involuntarily shivered and pulled back a bit.

"I need something to drink," she pulled herself away from Kody and made her way back to where Noah was still standing against the bar.

"Not your type?" Noah asked with a smirk on his face as Natalie took a drink of her Dr. Pepper and rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly, but I'll give him a chance to prove himself," she shrugged and turned back to the dance floor and watched as Kody made his way to a group of guys who she assumed were his friends, "What's it to you?" she directed the question at Noah and glanced up at him briefly.

Noah shrugged and set his empty can on the bar and he leaned closer to her, "Just looking out for you."

"You don't have to look out for me, Noah," she snapped and glared up at him, "I can take care of myself. Why doesn't anyone get that?" She threw her hands up in frustration before crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at random people on the dance floor.

"I know you can, Nat." Noah was pressed against her side and his breath tickled over her ear lobe, "But I was there last time remember? I'm the one who held you through all of it," Natalie tensed a little and Noah rubbed his hand down her back soothingly, "I just don't want to see you like that again."

Natalie's shoulders dropped and she turned to look up at Noah again, this time her gaze a bit softer, "I know, and I appreciate it. But, that was over a year ago. I know better now and I'll be okay. You just gotta trust me."

Noah nodded and smiled softly, but that smile soon turned into a frown when Kody was suddenly in front of them, "Re-hydrated?" he asked and smiled at Natalie as he extended his hand to her palm up.

She smiled back and timidly slid her hand into his and he pulled her to the dance floor again. Natalie couldn't help but keep glancing over her shoulder as they danced at Noah who was stationed at the bar watching the two dance. She knew he was just looking out for her, just like Finn did, but she was young and naïve then and she won't make the same mistake twice, right?

**Hey all! So I know it's been a while, but I've been really busy and I kinda got stuck for a little bit, but I posted three more for you guys to enjoy and added a new character. Kody is also mine just like Natalie. Make sure to review and let me know what you guys think! Lots of Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What's this guy's name, again?" Kurt asked as he wrinkled his nose and shook his head at the flowery top that Natalie had held up against her body, "Karl? Kyle?" he rattled off names uninterested as he began to pick at his nails.

Natalie rolled her eyes and threw the flowery top back in her drawer, pulling a solid black one out instead, "His name is Kody," she said as she held the top up to her body and inspected her reflection in the full-length mirror hanging of the back of her door. "You knew that," she pointed out and turned her body towards Kurt to get his opinion of the dark garment.

"Whatever," Kurt shrugged one shoulder as his eyes scanned over the top and he nodded once in approval before turning his attention back to his nails.

"What's your problem with him anyway?" Natalie asked as she threw the top onto her bed before making her way to her wardrobe to find some jeans, "It's not like he was flirting with you then all of a sudden decided he didn't want dick and went after me instead." Natalie pointed out and Kurt rolled his eyes as he spread himself out over Natalie's unmade bed.

"I would have rocked his world," Kurt mumbled and Natalie shook her head and laughed, "Doesn't he remind you of someone though?" Kurt asked and watched Natalie for a reaction; he knew he had her when her back tensed, "I knew it! You see it too!" Kurt exclaimed and nearly fell off the bed when he flew into a sitting position.

"Shut up, Kurt." Natalie turned to glare at him, "He's nothing like _him._"

"Natalie, the guy could be his twin! The hair, the eyes, the lips. Everything about this Kody guy screams Alex and you know it." Kurt pointed out and Natalie narrowed her eyes even more.

"I'm not going out with him because he may or may not resemble Alex. I am going out with Kody because he is attractive and nice and I just really need to start hanging out with people who are not from my hometown!" Natalie exclaimed and immediately felt guilty when she saw Kurt's face drop, "Not what I meant. I just-"

Natalie let out a breath and collapsed on the bed next to Kurt, "I haven't dated anyone since Alex and I just want to get over it, over him. I'm not trying to get away from you guys, you're my family. I'm just trying to, I don't know, expand my horizons I guess." Natalie shrugged and Kurt nodded slowly.

"I get it, Nat. I do. But, you don't even know this guy. You met him in a club last weekend and you guys exchanged numbers and all of a sudden he wants to take you to dinner?" Kurt shook his head when Natalie raised an eyebrow at him as if were saying _'Yeah, so?'_

"I'm just looking out for you, Nat," Kurt explained as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she placed her head on his shoulder softly, "Alex broke you and left you to die. I can't and won't see you like that again."

Natalie sighed and sunk further into Kurt's shoulder, "I know, but what am I supposed to do, Kurt? I can't just sit here and wait for 'Prince Charming' to walk through that door. He doesn't exist remember! This isn't a fairy tale," she spoke softly and Kurt wrapped his other arm around her body, pulling her closer and rocking her gently.

"What about Noah?" Kurt asked gently after a few moments of silence. Natalie pulled out of his embrace and looked up at him as she asked him to repeat himself, "Noah Puckerman," Kurt stressed the name and rolled his eyes again, "That boy worships the ground you walk on."

Natalie scoffed and pulled away from Kurt completely as she stood and walked back to her wardrobe to continue going through her jeans, "Whatever. I don't know what you are talking about."

"Natalie, he's practically a puppy when it comes to you. That boy has been in love with you since our freshman year of high school. The only reason he hasn't made a movie is because of Finn." Kurt pointed out and Natalie shook her head, still facing her wardrobe but Kurt knew she was rolling her eyes at him.

"How many times has he ditched Finn to hang out with you after a date with another douchebag? How many times had he come over just to watch a movie with you instead of playing video games with Finn and the guys? Who was there to hold you when Alex was put in cuffs and-"

"Alright, alright!" Natalie cut him off and turned to face Kurt, "He's always been there for me! But that doesn't mean that he's in love with me. He's my twin brother's best friend, it was just natural that we became close over the years as well, he's like another brother." Natalie shrugged as she slipped off her sweats and into a pair of dark-wash, holey jeans.

"Nat, I hate to tell you this, but the way Noah looks at you is not how a brother would look at his sister. That boy wants you and you want him just as much." Kurt smirked when Natalie's head snapped up to look at Kurt after she had shoved her head through the black top she had selected earlier.

"What the hell are you going on about now!" Natalie exclaimed and threw her hands in the air.

Kurt was just about to respond when the door to her dorm swung open and Rachel and Blaine walked in carrying pizza boxes and soda, "What's with all the yelling?" Blaine asked as he placed the pizza boxes on Natalie's desk.

"Oh, just about how Noah is totally in love with her and she should be going out with him instead of this Karl guy." Kurt shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world and stood to give Blaine a kiss.

"His name is Kody! And Noah is not in love with me!" Natalie yelled again before taking a deep breath and looking at the three pairs of wide eyes that were staring at her, "What?" she huffed out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're kidding right?" Rachel asked and Natalie furrowed her brow in confusion, "Natalie, I have never seen Noah act the way he does when he's with you. He wasn't even like that when he was with Quinn and he thought he loved her." Rachel was waving her hands around frantically like she always did when she was trying to get her point across.

"She's right, Natalie." Blaine nodded as he wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder, "Noah is a completely different person when he's around you. He's caring and thoughtful, everything he is when he's with Beth."

Natalie frowned a little as she thought about how Noah acted when he was when Beth was with him. Sure since Beth was born Noah had settled down a lot and wasn't a jerk anymore to most people, but even now a days when Beth wasn't around the old cocky Noah would show himself, but not as much around Natalie.

Natalie was deep in thought when Finn's voice made her jump, "Who's ready for movie night!" he exclaimed from behind her.

She turned around just in time to see a blonde head of hair flying at her legs, "Natalie!" Beth screeched and Natalie bent down just in time to pick the small blonde up.

"Hey, sweetie," Natalie smiled and tickled Beth's tummy lightly laughing when Beth giggled in protest.

"What movies are we watching tonight?" Beth asked and smiled widely at Natalie who was frowning again, "What's wrong, Nat?" Beth asked and wrapped her small arms around Natalie's neck in her attempt to comfort her.

Natalie hugged her back, "Uh, actually I'm going out tonight, sweetie." Natalie swallowed the lump in her throat when Beth pulled away from her with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh," Beth said sadly and wiggled around in Natalie's arms until she set her back on the ground, "Okay." Beth whispered as she stared at the ground and shuffled her feet.

The guilt grew in Natalie's chest when Noah appeared in the doorway and smiled softly down at her and Beth, "But, how about tomorrow we do something? Just you and me, we'll have a girls day okay?" Natalie asked hopefully and sighed in relief when Beth flung herself into her arms and giggles, any trace of tears now gone.

"Okay!" Beth exclaimed excitedly and pulled away to turn to Noah, "Is that okay, daddy?" Beth stuck her bottom lip out and widened her eyes making them shine brightly. Natalie laughed quietly when she saw Noah's entire body droop knowing that the small blonde had the tough jock wrapped around her finger.

"Sure," Noah finally answered and smiled when Beth cheered and hugged Natalie again before she bounded over to Kurt and Blaine who were looking through the movie selections-all kid friendly of course.

"Well, I have to go," Natalie said as she stood from the ground and avoided eye contact with Noah as best she could, "I'll be back before 2, I promise." She said and grabbed her bag as everyone waved at her and wished her a good night.

"Have fun, be safe," Noah stopped her at the door and looked down into her eyes with his piercing hazel ones that made her insides melt, "If you need anything, you have my number."

Natalie nodded numbly and Noah smiled as he ran his fingertips over her cheek before joining the rest of the group inside her dorm. Natalie walked out and closed the door behind her, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding and touching her hand to the spot Noah's fingers just were.

"_That boy worships the ground you walk on."_ Kurt's voice echoed in her head and she shook her head to clear out the words. Kurt needed to stop getting into her head.


End file.
